I wish things could be differnt
by HanableKing28
Summary: "I can't do this anymore." tears slipped down my cheeks. my voice was so hoarse from all the crying. "Please, you need to trust me." his whisper was desperate. then his soft lips brushed against mine. Come on! you have to love this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**sorry. there was a problem with my other account so I have swapped and moved things around ejoy.**_

_**Disclaimer. I don't own the MR series.**_

It was my usual Friday night, me sitting in Jbird with a gin and tonic in my hand. I know that drinking rots the brain away but it's Friday and I need something to take the edge off the week. Dam teenagers.

I look at the clear liquid and swirl it around in my glass. The pine taste is what I enjoy about this drink, it's so earthy and you don't get that sugary taste that is in most alcohol now a day. Allot of drinks are now very colourful, milky or has a ton of sugar in it.

I like the originals, your whiskey, vodka, brandy maybe the occasional beer you get it.

I sat at the end of the bar and just listened to the noise behind me. Girls and guys hooking up among the pointless chatter of friends.

I have always loved how friends can just talk about everything and nothing, it is rather amazing. Usually my friend Megan, who was a bar tender here, would have the Friday evening shift. But she couldn't be here tonight because her sister was having her baby. I got her text telling me this five minutes after I sat down. I texted back a congratulations for Lissa and just ordered my drink.

Usually I would go home but tonight I was stressed out from this week, I was forced to chaperone a field trip to the museum of modern art. It was chaos. I eventually lost it and cut the trip short by an hour. They were so shocked that they were silent on the bus ride back to the school. It was so tiring though. They all ended up getting a two hour's detention each when they got back to school. Served them right.

I ran my slightly long nails over the dark glossy wood of the bar table. I was lost in memory about when some guy tried to steal a bottle of cranberry vodka from Megan's hand as she was pouring a drink for someone, she ended up chasing the guy around the bar and then knocked him out by hitting his head against the bar table. Later the cops showed up and arrested the dude but I mean what kind of guy steals cranberry vodka, was he on his period or something?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cringed. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress, I mentally cursed myself. My body felt as if the black velvet dress was getting tighter and shorter by the second.

Calm the hell down, just look at the guy and nicely tell him that you're just not interested.

I slowly turn my head and standing next to me is a god. His shaggy dark brown hair had a slight curl to it was it hung over his face just covering half of his eyes. he was leaning against the bar table. His dark blue buttoned up shirt was slightly taunt over his muscular body. His black dress pants slightly covered the top of his black dress shoes.

Was this guy a model or something, and why the hell did he want to talk to me.

I pushed some of my light brown reddish hair behind my ear and I looked him in the eye. His eyes were a beautiful green with steel blue bits sprinkled in. They were amazing.

He cleared his voice and I realised that I was staring, oops. I felt my face flush and heat up. I was so embarrassed.

"So what's you name gorgeous?" his husky voice whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin. But as soon as he used that stupid pick up line, that I bet made most other girls swoon, I just lost interest.

I could feel a deep scowl settle upon my face.

I just looked at him, he seemed slightly confused.

I picked up my gin and tonic, downed it then picked up my small dark purple silk purse from the table.

"I'm not that desperate." And with that I got off the bar stool and walked out of the bar.

_**soooo what did you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just because I'm so amazing here is another chapter! Listen looks like midnight sex by mike posner when reading this**_

I strided out of the bar, passing darkly coloured plush leather couches. I was so annoyed, how dare he say something like that and just assume that I would have sex with him. That is such an ass thing to do.

I was now standing on the hard cement pavement and tried to get a cab.

I should have known better, it's near impossible to get a cab at this time of evening on a Friday.

Countless cars wizzed past me, their bodies looking slick and shinny in the rain that was falling softly.

I hate when this happens, I'm stuck in the rain trying to get a cab and to make it worse it's New York so it's cold!

I was muttering angrily to myself about how most taxi drivers are blind when I felt a warm large hand press against my back in between my two shoulder blades. I jumped and let out a yelp.

"Relax, it's just me." The person whispered in my ear. The voice was husky and sounded like velvet. I know that stupid sadistic arrogant voice.

"What do you want." My voice held my annoyance and impatient that I was feeling right now.

"Look I just wanted to apologise for earlier." I spun on my heel to face him. I was almost nose to nose with him. He was a lot taller than me though. Even with my four inch heels. But he was bending down so that our faces were so close.

What it up with this guy.

I felt my face blush. He smirked. Ass.

I took a step back and glared at him, he visibly flinched, my glare has that effect.

"Are you done?" my head tilted to the side a little and I had my arms tightly crossed over my chest because it was cold.

"No and please just take my jacket." He took off his jacket and slung it over my shoulders.

"I don't need your help." I didn't want to take the jacket off because even if he was an ass it was still rude and my mom didn't raise me that way.

"At least let me take you home, you won't be able to get a taxi at this time of night." His eyes were almost pleading with me. I couldn't refuse him, he was trying to be nice.

I reluctantly nodded and a huge smile broke across his face.

He started to walk down the road, I was confused and I just stood there like an idiot. When he noticed that I wasn't following I turned back to face me and motioned for me to follow him.

What if this guy was trying to kill me.

No I don't think so, I slowly started to walk and he had stopped so that I could catch up with him.

He seemed sweet.

When I reached him he put an arm around my and I let out a growl.

"Woah, chill, it's just very cold and you have my jacket." My head snapped up to look at him. Was he saying that it was my fault that I had his jacket.

My face probable looked shocked and angry. But when I look at him he was smirking.

"Jerk." I mumbled and a small smile made its way onto my face. His smirk grew and I had to look down at my feet because I was probably a deep scarlet.

He stopped abruptly. I looked up at him a bit confused.

"This is our ride." He pointed to a Lamborghini Murcielago. Woah.

"Woah." My voice was filled with awe but was also shaky.

"You like it?" he seemed smug.

"Yes now just get in the car and drive." You could easily tell that I was annoyed. Now I know of another reason women probably fall for him, he's fucking rich.

He unlocked the car door and I hopped into the luxurious thing. Dam and it smells amazing!

The car ride was enjoyable and easy. When we were silent it wasn't one of those awkward one, it was more of a comfortable silence. I was starting to like this guy.

We stopped in front of my building.

Our laughter died down.

We looked at eachother.

"Guess I should get going." I took off his jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks for the ride again." I smile and opened the car door.

Just as I got out he grabbed my wrist. "When can I see you again?" he put up that normal cool façade but I could hear just a small hint of desperation in his voice.

I felt sort of happy that he was desperate to see me again.

My chest felt warm inside when I looked at his eyes, they were begging me to say soon.

"I dona." I smirked and tossed a piece of paper, that I always kept in my purse, at him. He caught it and when he read that it was my phone number he smiled a sly smile that made my heart freeze.

Now I know why he wanted to talk to me. It was all a game and all he had to do was get my number. He was put up to it as, all for a laugh when he got back to his friends.

My smirk dropped from my face. And I tried to wipe all the emotion off from it.

"Asshole." And with that I slammed the door and took long strides back to my apartment.

Silent tear fell down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away.

Why did I even think that I had a chance with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter. You have to listen to Sail, awalnation . when reading this.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

As I walked through the door I put down my key in the wooden bowl that sits on the table by the door. They fell with a soft plink. I felt humiliated.

I was so upset and slow as I slothed my way to my bedroom. Once inside I looked around the light grey blue room, there was my bed with dark grey covers and black pillows, there was a vanity dressing table opposite the bed. There was a large window that over looked the city. I was on the twenty first floor and dam the view was amazing. But I really wasn't in the mood. I was tired and angry.

I knew that I never should have even said more than ten words to the dude. Asshole.

But he seemed nice and caring when we were in the car.

I just unzipped the dress and got out a pair of sweat pants and a crop top.

These were my comfy cloths and you could see why I slept in them.

Nick's Prov.

Shit. That was such a stupid thing to do. I actually had a chance with her and I blew it. Idiot.

I was driving back to my apartment and the rain was pouring down and splattering against the windshield.

The night looked eyrie and it did nothing to help improve my mood. I bet that even if I called her she would just put down the phone and that would be it. And she was just warming up to me.

I thought that I was so smart winning the bet. I should just have blown the thing off and waited to call her tomorrow.

She was perfect and when I saw her sitting at the bar alone I knew that she wasn't waiting for some guy to pick her up, no she was there because she wanted a night out and she wasn't going to let not having any company stop her.

She looked amazing with her bronze air falling in perfect ringlets down her back and that dress just didn't seem to look desperate, she looked like the kind of person to not care what other people thought about her.

She had a sort of deal with it attitude. She was breathtaking with her beauty.

I banged my fist on the steering wheel in frustration. Why did I even agree to the stupid bet anyway.

Flash back

I had just walked into the bar while admiring a beautiful woman in a black dress.

I walked over to a small table that had a black plush leather couch surrounding it. A group of my friends were there already. I guess that I was fashionably late, they all shared a sly look when they noticed that I was checking out the chick sitting at the end of the bar.

"Hey guys, so what's up?" I was nervous to find out what they were think or planning.

"Nothing we were just seeing who could land the hottest chick in here. Now it's your turn."

I looked over them with determination. Who did they think that was in this place that I couldn't land, I mean seriously.

"Sure who you got in mind?" I leaned my body weight onto one of the walls and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Her." Sam pointed to the woman that I was admiring a few minutes ago. "I bet that you can't at least get her phone number. And I will give you a hundred buck if you can get her to sleep with you." I was a little taken back.

It's not that I thought that I couldn't do it, it was just that I maybe might have wanted to get to know her. But if I do this I will at least get her phone number and I will maybe get a chance to see her again.

"I'm not really feeling in the mood tonight so I will just get her phone number." I smirked and walked away from them.

Funny enough when I walked up to her my stomach did side a flip and my hands were sweating a little bit.

What the hell, calm the fuck down. You can do this in your sleep. Just play it cool.

I leaned against the bar table near where she was sitting. She was dragging her nails along the glossy dark wood, she looked like she was lost in thought. Her features where gorgeous and just staring at her made my knees weak.

I shook my head. Concentrate!

I heard my friends snickering behind me. Idiots. I smiled at my weird friends.

I tapped her shoulder, she seemed a little dazed and when she saw me a bored expression crossed her face but when our eyes met she stared and a look of awe was plastered on her face. I smirked and leaned in until I was close to her ear. She had extraordinary eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown with silver flecks in them and a steel blue ring was on the border of the iris.

"What's your name gorgeous?" I whispered knowing that this was always a deal breaker and soon she would be begging me for sex.

When I leaned back instead of a lusty look on her face there was a look of distaste. What's up with her?

I was a little confused.

"I'm not that desperate." Her voice was like smooth honey. But then when she got up and started to walk out that's when I realised that she wasn't interested in me.

Woah, this is so strange.

I could hear the full blown laughing of my friends behind me. Screw em.

I walked out behind her. She walks fast for a chick in heels.

When I got outside I saw her standing in the rain trying to call a cab. Dam does she seriously think that she is going to be able to get one at this time of night.

I walked up behind her and put my hand on her back. Her skin is so cold.

She jumped a bit and let out a small yelp.

I just chuckled and leaned down to her ear again.

"Relax, it's just me." I whispered.

"What do you want." She sounded pissed. Shit.

"Look I just wanted to apologise for earlier." She turned around to face me. Our noses were almost touching.

She blushed when she realised how close we were. I couldn't help but smirk at her cuteness.

She immediately took a step back and glared at me. I flinched. I felt so bad for making her hate me so much even though we haven't even more than six sentences to each other.

What was up with this girl, she didn't fall for my usual tricks, she actually seemed disgusted that I tried them on her. She was different. And I felt like such a douche.

"Are you done?" she sounded bored and cold. Who could blame her, she didn't have a jacket or anything.

"No and please just take my jacket." I took my jacket off and slung it over her small shoulders.

"I don't need your help." She simply said but looked defeated and thankfully didn't take the jacket off.

"At least let me take you home, you won't get a taxi at this time of night." I was pleading with her because I already felt like a dick and I didn't need, knowing that I had left in the rain, haunting me.

She eventually slowly nodded. I couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto my face.

I started walking down the road to my car. When I noticed that she wasn't following I felt slightly panicked. I hope that she hadn't changed her mind.

I turned around and found her just standing there. She looked so beautiful standing there with the crystal raindrops falling softly into her fair and shining when the light of the streetlamp shone on the little droplets.

I smiled warmly and motioned for her to follow me. She shakily started walking. I waited for her to catch up. When she did I put my arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close.

She let out a low growl from her throat.

"Woah, chill, it's just very cold and you have my jacket." I smirked. I was only trying to tease her. Her head snapped up to face me. She looked angry, and shocked. She looks so adorable when she's like this, all riled up.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her full cherry lips.

"Jerk she muttered, she looked down. I'm guessing because she was blushing. She had such an attractive blush.

End of flash back.

My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were starting to turn white.

Why was I even feeling like this over one girl.

I drove back to the bar. I walked over to the guys and showed them

The whooped and thumped me on the back. Saying things like "You're the man" and "she was such a prude, howed you do it." "She was smoking man, good one."

I just put on my usual show and acted like I was a god that all women worshiped. Most did, except for one.

She was always in the back of my head now. So there was only one thing to do that would take my mind off her.

I walked up to the bar and ordered three tequila shots and downed each one after the other. In thirty seconds flat they were gone. I just beat my personal record.

When I turned my head to the left there was a woman that was eying me out. Now that would help.

I knew how to get girls like this and actually I was bored of them if I was being honest, there was no feeling behind it anymore, I'm not saying that I was tired of sex, it's just that I'm tired of the girls that I usually do it with. But sex was sex at the end of the day and it always helped when I was feeling upset.

So me being me I walked up to the girl and smirked at her. It wasn't like it was with that girl, no this was routine, something that was automatic.

She smiled back flirtatiously. She was a red head. She was wearing a skimpy gold sequined dress that was barely covering her ass and a pair of bright pink heels that looked like death traps. She looked tacky but she was hot none the less.

I leaned in so that my lips just grazed her ear. "And what's your name sexy?" I whispered.

She giggled and ran her fingers up and down my arm. Her red nails were scraping against the fabric of my shirt.

I looked into her eyes, they weren't anything special, just bluish green eyes that most girls had.

I put my feelings aside and did what I do best.

"My name is Lissa." She purred. I just smirked and focused on the task at hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I sat down and ordered some kind of fruity drink thing.

One of the things that really bugs me about most women is the drinks that they have. They are so bright and sweet that they shouldn't be considered a drink. Now that I think about it hat girl from earlier was drinking a gin and tonic, now that is a drink. Just the thought of the drinks that she liked made me feel even more like an ass.

Stop thinking about her!

I turned my attention back on Lissa and began charming her as some would say.

Not even an hour later I suggested that we go back to my place and she looked more than happy to agree.

We walked to my car. She was basically walking on me. She was so close and she was rubbing herself against me as we were walking. I just slung my arm around her waist and kept n walking. Every time I did something she would giggle like an idiot. What was with this chick?

We got to the car and I unlocked it and went around to the driver's side and got in. She got in after me and sat in the comfy black leather chair.

"Oh my god I love your car." She said in the high squeaky voice that I have come to hate because of the many girls that I have been with that have had that kind of voice.

Well this is a great start to a wonderful evening if I do say so myself.

_**What do you think? Please review it helps to make better chapters and remember story ideas are very welcome!**_

_**Who sang radioactive for the trailer of host.**_

_**Put your answers in your replies.**_

_**Me out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth chapter. You need to listen to the city by 1975. Enjoy.**_

The car ride was unpleasant to say the least. As soon as I started the car she put her hand on my upper thigh and smiled at me when I looked at her. I just winked at her and kept on driving. She giggled an annoying giggle but I just ignored it.

When we got to my apartment door she was on me in a flash. Her lips were sticky from all the lipstick and her hands were roaming all over my body. She started unbuttoning my shirt. I quickly unlocked the door and we stumbled through.

"Should we get to the bedroom?" she flirtatiously asked while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

What was with this chick. Then again almost every other that I have fucked has acted like this.

"If that's what you feel like." I kissed her neck and nipped at it. She squealed and went back to unbuttoning my shirt. She was going to fast that she was struggling to get the shirt off.

I kicked the door shut and wrapped my arms around her. I found the zip to her dress and I slowly teasingly pulled it down.

She stepped away and pulled her dress off. She threw it onto the couch. I pulled my now undone shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

She was wearing a dark pink lace bra and underwear. She is so hot. I pulled her back to me and kissed her fast and hard. She tasted like sugar and perfume but I didn't care, all I wanted was to get my mind off the woman in the black dress.

She started unbuckling my belt and she was pulling down my pants. I stepped out of my shoes and somehow got my socks off.

I moved us from the lounge to my bedroom. I pushed her down onto the bed and she fell and stared up at me with a lusty look in her eyes.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" She got onto her hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed and was now standing on her knees and was pressed against my body.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I smirked at her.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I bent down to kiss her. I it was heated.

I softly pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and I was kneeling over. She was running her hands all over my body.

That's how I got mind of how much of a dick I was for one night.

When I woke up Lissa was staring at me. Weird much.

"Don't you think that you should get going?"

She looked confused for a second.

"Oh yeah, guess I should get going huh." She laughed, got out of the black silk sheet and put her dress and underwear back on. She grabbed her shoes and just before she left she wrote her number on a piece of paper and left it my landline.

Well she seems crazy.

_**I know that it's short but this is the way that I wanted this chapter to end.**_

_**Please review it helps to make better chapters.**_

_**Who sings addicted to you?**_

_**Plut your answer in your review.**_

_**Me out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I think that you should listen to follow me down by 30H!3 when reading . **_

I refuse to let myself wallow in self pity over some douche of a guy.

It was Monday morning and I did my usual routine of getting up at 5am and jumped into the shower. The hot water running down my back felt like haven. I just scrubbed all the sadness away and watched as it was swallowed by the drain.

I got out and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel; I could still smell finitely the lavender from the fabric softener. I softly padded over the crème carpet to my closet. I picked out a black pencil skirt, a navy blue silk blouse and a pair of nude coloured heels.

I was a high school English teacher at a private school in uptown Manhattan. They were very explicit when they were talking about how the teachers have to wear a certain type of uniform so to speak, as long as it looked formal then it was ok but nothing casual was allowed. I might be the youngest teacher there at the age of 24 but they didn't care. Rules were rules.

I blow dried my hair then clipped the curls up. I quickly put on a little make up and then made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I just poured out some bran flakes into a bowl, added a little bit of sugar, poured some milk over it then ate as fast as I could. I would get caught up in the traffic f I didn't hurry up.

I put the bowl in the sink for when I got home. It landed with a clatter and the spoon fell out and clanked against the silver sink.

I ran into the pearl blue and white bathroom and brushed my teeth. I just briefly checked my reflection in the oval mirror and left.

I raced through the lounge, picked up my phone, handbag and my car keys. Almst trpping over the black shag rug.

I got into my Audi 911 and hit the gas.

I knew that I would get stuck in the traffic but I didn't think that it would be this bad a 6:30 in the morning.

Half an hour later I finally got to the school and I was so grateful that the traffic had decided to move when it did.

I locked my car and smelt the crisp morning air that was still cold.

You could hear all the cars and people around you if you listen. I actually made a game of it, I would try to separate each sound from the mixture. It entertained e for ages.

I made my way towards the large building, I studied the birds as I walked up the concrete steps.

This was my life. I thought hazily as I ran all the things that I had accomplished through my head. Which wasn't a very long list? I got my doctorate in teaching, had a few close friends, got myself an apartment, a job and now what do I do? All my life I have only thought about studying and getting my degree, now that I have it what am I supposed to do?

I gave up thinking and continued down the hall ways until I got to my classroom.

I set my things down and opened up my work laptop that I kept locked away in my desk drawer.

As it booted up my first bunch of students started milling into the room.

I looked at each of them in fascination, in their school uniforms, chatting like nothing in the world matters as long as it doesn't affect them.

I went to a public school in South Dakota. I moved here when I finished school and began my college years. I studied at MU then I just never went back home. I think it was because it would be easier to find a good job here but I never actually thought about going home. I should go and visit my parents there when these monsters go on summer break, which isn't very far away, about two months then I'm free for that period of time.

I just turned back to my work that I had to do on my laptop. I should take this thing home tonight so that I can get it done by tomorrow.

I was typing furiously at the keyboard when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and found Ella, one of my students. She was a sweet girl, very caring and compassionate. Not like most of the students here. And she wasn't one of your rich kids, no she was here on a full scholarship.

I looked at her tangled hair and messy uniform.

I quickly scanned the rest of her and found several scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs. The other kids seemed to be oblivious of her being there at all.

I shot out of my chair. "Follow me outside please." I was being careful not to scare her. She was a very timid little thing.

When we got out of the classroom and into the empty hallway I looked at her scared chocolaty eyes, then at her messed up brunette locks that fell a little lower than her shoulders. This girl could make your old hand me downs look good. She was the true fashioneista. So this was strange for me.

"Tell me what happened." I had a soft spot for this girl, her mother was a nurse and would work around the clock almost. Her mother, Valencia Martinez, works the evening shift as well as the early morning sifts so she gets home at around 12 am then go back to work at around 4pm. Sometimes Ella won't see her mother for several days. And Valencia was a friend of mine, but Ella doesn't know, so you could see why I was over protective of this girl.

She looked down to the wooden floor.

"Ella, please just tell me what happened." She still didn't look up. "Ok but we at least need to get you to the nurse for those cuts." I turned around and opened the door to my classroom and walked in to that the noisy students could see me.

They all shushed each other and looked expectantly. I had a rep that if you pissed me off then there would be hell to pay.

"If I hear one teacher tell me that any of you even uttered a sound while I'm gone I will personally find everyone you myself to issue the detention and you don't want that embarrassment now do you." They all nodded silently and I smiled sweetly at them. "Good."

I went back into the hallway and found Ella nervously looking down both ends of the hall.

"Come on Ella." I gave a gentle smile and nudged her in the direction of the nurse's office.

I walked her there, watching her carefully. She seemed almost scared. I wasn't going to pressurize her because that would only make things worse.

When we got there I rapped my knuckled twice on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a sweet looking old woman that had been working her for so many years.

This was Mrs Walker. She had a warm looking face with a pair of soft green eyes, a smile that could melt butter and all the wrinkles just made her look harmless. She was harmless and she had been taking care of this school's students for over forty years.

I motioned my hand towards the shaking girl. Mrs Walker looked horrified. She ushered Ella into her office and I followed behind.

The nurse fused over the girl until all the cuts were cleaned and patched up nicely. This woman had a gift when it came to handling children.

I escorted Ella out and directed her to the staff bathrooms.

I stood there while she washed her face and undid her messed up pony tail. She ran her fingers through the knots trying to undo them and then tied her hair back up.

"Tell me." That was all I said. I was leaning against one of the white porcelain sinks with my arms crossed over my chest.

"If you let me do your makeup then I will tell you." She had a nervous smile on her face as she looked up and met my gaze. I couldn't help but smile at this girl.

"Does it really look that bad?" I joked with her.

"No! It's just that you have nice features and I would just like to try some things." She kept on flicking her eyes over everything for only a second.

"Sure." I laughed a little trying to break the tension.

"Really?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah, why not? But you have to tell me what happened."

She nodded reluctantly.

I stood there as she pulled a worn looking makeup bag out of her dark purple back pack.

I didn't have to stand still for very long because she was done in 15 minutes.

I looked in the mirror and was a little surprised to see what I looked like. She had done a smoky eye that faded into a light blue at the ends, a little light blush and some mocha coloured lipstick. This girl was good.

"Wow, you are really good, you should study to be a makeup artist you know." She blushed and looked down. "Now it's your turn." I turned away from the mirror and looked at her. She picked up her head.

"The um, I was just fixing my makeup in the bathroom before the final bell rang and some girls came in. I quickly packed up my things and tried to leave. They blocked the door and started pulling at my hair and said that I didn't deserve to come here because I couldn't afford to." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "They scratched me and pushed me to the floor. Eventually they left and I came straight to you because the other teachers aren't as nice as you and they would have made me tell them what had happened as soon as I saw them. Not like you, you were nice and when I didn't want to tell you, you took me to the nurse. You were thinking about me and that's why most of the other teachers don't like you very much." She finished off quietly.

I had always wondered why they other teachers didn't really speak to me. I just thought that it was because I was young.

"Please don't go looking for them, they will just take it out on me." Her voice was trembling.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "But every morning you come to my classroom and wait for the bell to ring. Deal?" I was not going to let up on this. If she really didn't want me to find these girls and punish them then I would put up some defences for Ella.

"Ok." She packed up her things and walked out the door behind me.

As I got into the classroom there was dead silence.

"Please take your seat miss Martinez. We will finish talking about the photography club after class." Relief washed over her features. I just gave her a quick wink and a smile.

"Ok class have you been reading Titus Andronicus while I was busy?" they all rushed to take out their books. I smirked to myself.

I was happy that I figured out a way for Ella to make some nice friends. She is now a member of my photography club. Surrounding her with good people is another defence that I'm going to put up for her.

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Who owns the bandersnatch?**_

_**Put your answer in your review.**_

_**Me out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to lucky Alyssa, KayKay1232 and MerandaMelendey for their support.**_

_**On wards!**_

It's that time of the week. I visit my mother once a week. Usually I have dinner at her house but she said that she was busy tonight and asked if I could meet at her work and bring her some lunch.

My mom is a nurse for a school. She has been working there for as long as I can remember. She always id like helping people.

When my dad cheated on her I never forgave him. He didn't deserve it. It was with a woman named Anne. So when my mother told me about it, I went right to the motel that he was staying in and punched him square in the nose. Sure I was only fourteen but I was protective of my mother. She was always there for me.

So when she asked me to bring lunch over to her office so that we could talk I had no problem with it.

My company doesn't actually need me there most of the time. Just to enforce the rules.

I'm currently walking down the wooden hallways to my mother's office. I never really liked this school but my mother seemed to enjoy working here so I never voice my opinion. I was listening to the sound of all the kids chatting and walking around me. It seems that they are on lunch break.

They girls couldn't stop staring at me. Understandable but I hate it when people stare.

I was outside the door that said school nurse in large black letters.

Before I could open the door I heard voices. So I decided to wait a little.

Standing outside didn't do much to black out their conversation though. So I couldn't help but hear what they were talking about.

"Dear Lord, what happened?" my mother sounded shocked and horrified at the same time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The joke sounded strained. The person sounded like they were in a lot of pain. But I could help but think that it sounded familiar.

"Try me." The stern tone that I had grown up with as a kid pushed for the answer.

"I was doing my usual rounds on the outside areas of the building and I saw two large groups of kids fighting. It wasn't a yelling thing or anything like that, no it was a full blown fist fight happening behind the school. I tried yelling for the to break it up but no one seemed to even notice that I was there. So me being me jumped right in and started to pry students off of each other. I smacked around a bit but nothing too serious-"

"What do you mean, "Nothing too serious."" She mimicked. "Just look at yourself. She raised her voice a little to emphasise her point.

"Come on Kerry, it's not like I broke anything."

"But still, you are pretty beat up."

"Yeah but I can handle it. The look on their faces was worth it though. One of them eventually noticed that I was a teacher and not some student. They looked like they wanted to crawl on their knees and beg for their lives." They woman laughed, it sounded beautiful. "I picked up my head and walked to the centre of the whole group and I looked at two boys that I knew were the ring leaders. And I just looked down at them. They were babbling the whole story to me. I had never seen two people that scared before." The voice sounded proud.

"How did you know that they were the two that started it?"

"If you pay attention around here then you pick up on a few things like the groups, their feuds and the whole school triangle."

"Have you been taking your medication?" this question surprised me. Suddenly I felt like I was invading this person's privacy.

Just as the person sighed I knocked on the door.

The both were quiet. So me being me I knocked again.

I heard shuffling footsteps and then the door opened slightly.

The poking her head out was my soft hearted mother, her face broke into a warm smile as she stepped into the hallway to hug me.

"It's so good to see again Nick." She squeezed me tightly.

"It's good to see you to ma." I hugged her back.

"Come in come in." She ushered me inside the room. The other person had their back to me and their hair had fallen over their face like a curtain.

"Max, I would like you to meet my son, Nick." The head lifted up but didn't turn around.

"So I finally get the honour of meeting this big time business man? The one that is so caring and kind towards his mother." The woman joked. That voice, I know that voice.

She turned around and had a big smile on her face. I knew that I knew that voice! There standing in front of me was the woman from the bar that was wearing the black dress.

As soon as she got a good look at my face the smile dropped from her face, she looked shocked but pissed at the same time. Although there was something else that was in her eyes, something small and that I couldn't identify.

When I looked at her I saw that she had been injured. She had a split lip, a bandaged up hand, a large bruise on her left cheek, a couple cuts and other bruises littered her perfect milky pale skin.

She turned around, picked up her coat and walked towards the door which was right behind me.

"Thank you for the patch up but I have a class to teach to see you later Kerry." A small scowl on her face.

She didn't take her eyes off me. I felt so horrible again.

Every since Friday night I haven't been able to take my mind off her.

I turned my head to watch her as she walked through the door and didn't look back.

My mother seemed so confused.

I just shrugged and set the Chinese containers down on her desk.

We had a nice lunch and spoke about almost everything that had happened during the week. Note the word almost.

That Max woman was always at the back of my mind.

We cleared up the now empty food boxes and threw them into a white plastic bin the was next to my mother's desk.

She then turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"Her classroom is number 32." Her sudden change of subject surprised me.

I gave her a confused look.

"Oh please. I was the one who raised you, do you think that I'm oblivious to what you're thinking." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that there is something that is going on between you two and I want you to go and talk to her about it." The look that she gave me scared the hell out of me.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"Because I know Max and this past week he has been very off. And I know that women never stay on your mind for long so there has to be something special about her." She finished and opened the door for me to leave.

I obediently walked out. I turned around when I was back out in the hall and hugged her again.

"It was nice seeing you ma." She hugged me back and softly chuckled.

"It was nice seeing you to Nick."

We released each other and I waved good bye as I walked down the hall looking for number 32.

Finally when I found the classroom I peered in through the window before knocking gently.

There she was sitting at her desk working on her computer. And there were around fifteen teenage boys looking like they were about to receive a death sentence. Poor kids.

"Come in." That honey like voice said smoothly. She didn't look up from her computer but just kept on typing vigorously.

I eased the door open and slowly took a step inside the room. The boys looked up at me with pleading eyes.

Finally she paused what she was doing and looked at me. An angry expression took over her face. The boys seemed to start shaking in fear.

"What are you doing here?" venom laced her words.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said trying to be confident.

She stood up scraping her chair against the floor and walked towards me.

"Fine, then let's take this into the hallway, ok?" she looked up at me. Hatred boiling in her eyes.

"Sure." I said smoothly.

"If I hear even a whisper coming from inside here then I will double the punishment." She said sternly while turning to face the group of boys.

"Yes ma'am." The all said in perfect unison.

"Good." She swiftly turned around and left the room. I gingerly followed.

When I got outside she kicked the door shut.

"Listen I have free period and have to spend it punishing a group of mindless boys and now you come along and just have to ruin my day further. So what do you want?"

"I wanted to deeply apologise for Friday night." I took her hand in both of my own.

She snatched back her hand and glared at me.

"First of all, you already played the apology card, when we were outside the bar, remember? The second I don't want your apologies anyway because I have a life that I need to get back to so this conversation is over." Her voice was cold and stung.

She then went back into the room and slammed the door shut.

I was stunned. I then made my way back to my car and thought about the conversation that was only two sentences.

Then my stubbornness kicked in.

I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

_**So what did you think? I wanted Nick to have a good relationship with his mother so that he didn't seem so self absorbed.**_

_**Anyway, question is: what is the name of the great white shark from finding nemo.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Me out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers.**_

_**Thank you to lucky Alyssa, virls1o1, violet wings of a demigod, Rockelgriffiths14, MaximumRoseRide, Bookmorm2011liveandbreathediangelo for you reviews for my previous chapter.**_

_**enjoy**_

I was sitting at my desk waiting for the rest of my photography club to arrive and then I can stat the lesson.

I heard the chatter pick up then everything went dead quiet. I picked up my head and looked over to the door and saw Ella standing there looking very uncomfortable.

I smiled warmly to her and motioned for her to come in further to the classroom.

"Hi ma,ma." Her voice shaky and nervous.

"Hey Ella, why don't you go and stand there by Iggy and his group over there." I pointed over to my band of favourite students.

He hesitantly walked over to them. Iggy being Iggy smiled a large toothy grin and started to introduce her to the rest of the group.

There was Nudge, a mocha skinned girl with deep brown eyes and hair the was done in large barrel curls and the sat neatly on her shoulders. I think that those two will get along just fine.

There was Gazzy, and angelic looking boy with baby blue eyes, spiky blonde hair and a small splash of freckles over his nose. That boy could clear a room insanely fast.

There was Angel, the most compassionate person in this damed brick building, she looked just like her twin, Gazzy, but she had long pin straight blonde hair with the blue eyes and light freckles.

Last but not least was Iggy, he had long shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes. His freckles were barely noticeable though.

The rest of my group was uninteresting to me or really bothered me. Sure I loved to teach this subject but I didn't have to put up with their pissy attitudes for a whole of my good afternoons.

Dam kids. Most of the kids that attended this school were the trust fund kids that only cared about how much they got when they turned twenty one.

"Right, as you can see I'm not in the best of moods so you had better be silent during the next forty five minutes." I walked around to the front of my desk and perched myself on the edge and clasped my hands in my lap.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by a knocking at my door. I closed my mouth and stood up.

I walked over, my heels clacking as they walked through the quiet room to the door.

I opened it and found no one at the door. I looked down and saw the most beautiful arrangement of roses that I had ever seen.

I picked up them and walked back into the classroom. I was still shocked into silence and hadn't taken my eyes off the flowers to look at the gaping mouths of the students.

I sat the gift on my desk and picked up the ivory coloured envelope. My name was printed in cursive writing on the front.

No one had ever sent me flowers before so you could understand my shock.

I opened the note and read it.

_Max_

_Do you think that I could play the get out f jail free card?_

_Nick_

That arrogant prick!

I crumpled up the note and threw in the trash, the flowers soon followed.

I turned to look at the shell shocked faces of my students.

I clicked my fingers and that got their attention.

The still looked dumb founded. I smirked. They obviously thought that the evil dragon didn't have a social life.

That was correct for most of the time but this was a funny situation still.

Iggy was the first to recover.

"You mean to tell me that I now have competition for your heart? I thought that we had something special." He put his hand over his heart ad had a pretended hurt.

I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"No one will ever come close to you to be considered competition. " I played along. Iggy and I had an easy relationship like that.

The rest of the class started to laugh along.

"Ok ok, enough of that, back to topic." The giggles slowly dying down.

Time skip.

I waved to Simon as I walked into my building.

The lobby was relatively quiet.

I walked into the elevator and enjoyed the silence.

The steel box stopped and the metallic door opened for me. I walked down the warmly lit hall way and down to my apartment.

As I stopped into front of my door I saw the many bunches of dark red roses.

I angrily huffed.

How dare he just think that a bunch of flowers would make up for what he did.

I unlocked the door and stomped my way inside. I fumbled around my desk until I found a piece of paper and a pen.

I quickly scrawled two words on it the made my way outside into the hall again. I snatched up the red plants, filling both my arms.

I walked back to the elevator and dumped my load onto the table next to the doors. I put the paper next to the flowers.

It said free roses.

I went back inside and slammed the door shut. I was seething. He just was interested in me because I didn't fall over him like every other girl probably did.

I still couldn't deny the strong feelings for him that I felt. I tried ignoring them as best I could but when I saw him today they came bubbling back to the surface. Then the beautiful flowers.

Could he maybe even really care?

No he doesn't. He isn't capable of caring for a woman like that. All guys like him care about is how quickly they can get into a girls pants.

A wave of loneliness washed over me.

I'm tired of being alone but if this guy is all the world is going to offer me then I would prefer to be alone than to have one night that someone cared for me then to have them leave me again as the empty shell that I usually am. It would just hurt more.

I shuffled to my bedroom and pulled my sleeping shorts and an over sized shirt out from my dresser. I went for nice relaxing shower.

The hot water had the desired numbing effect. But I ended too soon when I turned off the water.

I pulled my clothing on and went into the kitchen and made a quick dinner because I was too tired to do anything else.

With a stomach full of microwavable mac and cheese, I then went to brush my teeth and then crawled under my covers and fell asleep.

Time skip.

I unlocked my classroom with Ella trailing behind me. I walked into the classroom and was shocked to the spot.

My desk was covered with roses. There were more around the desk on the floor and on my chair.

I bristled and clenched my fists and snatched up the letter.

_Max_

_You owe me for the ride._

_Dinner at the patriot. Eight o clock_

_Please _

_Nick_

I scrunched up the letter like I did with the note before.

The audacity of it!

Silently I loved getting flowers from him, it meant that I was on his mind.

I crushed that thought because I could not like him.

He will just use you then drop you, just like Dylan.

I sobered from that thought and moved all the flowers to the corners of the room by the rubbish bin with the help of Ella.

"So who is the lucky guy?" she giggled while looking at me.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean by that." I looked down to the papers I had put on my desk.

"Oh come on. This guy seems to have a serious thing for you. Who is it?" she squealed the last part.

"There is nothing going on with me and this guy." I looked at her. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Well at least tell me his name." She pestered.

I sighed exasperatedly and sat back down in my chair.

"He is the school nurse's son. Nick Walker." I looked at the weird awe expression that over took her face.

"You mean THE Nick Walker, the refined multi billionaire. The genius business man that is said to whisper to the stock market to do what he wants them to do? That freaking Nick Walker?!" he looked hysterical.

"I don't know, uh, possibly. He did seem to have a lot of money I guess but he never mentioned it." I looked sheepishly at her stern expression.

"And you are denying his flowers and throwing them away?! I thought that you were smart!"

She immediately dug through the bin and clutched the note in her hand triumphantly.

She scanned the writing and looked back up at me.

"What is wrong with you?! You need to meet him tonight!" her arms flailed around almost hitting one of the desks.

"I don't think that it would be a very good idea Ella." I put my face in my hands.

"And why would that be?!" she stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"Because our first meeting wasn't very... pleasant." I eventually settled.

"Who cares!" she burst and I jumped. "He is obviously sorry! You have to go out with him tonight!" she looked a little red in the face.

I let out a long breath.

"I'll think about it." I finally said.

She squealed. It was so high pitched and I winced.

"My teacher is going to be dating a multi billionaire. How often do you get to say that?" she was jumping around the room. I just smiled at her has her hair steamed after her.

This is going to be a long night. I grimly thought.

_**What do you think? I'm going to put their date in the next chapter so stay tuned.**_

_**What would your ideal guy look like?**_


End file.
